


Extreme Force

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex is a psychologist, Alternate Universe, Career in danger, Casey is Pregnant, Elliot & Kathy are not together, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Olivia is stressed out, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Olivia finds herself in hot water w/Cragen & 1PP after she brutalizes a suspect in an interrogation room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Force

Extreme Force

 By Taijutsudemonslayer

Law & Order: SVU

_Summary: Olivia finds herself in hot water w/Cragen & 1PP after she brutalizes a suspect in an interrogation room_

**Part 1: No Justice For Amy**

 

Chapter 1

Manhattan Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Benson couldn't believe what she and the rest of the SVU squad just witnessed in the trial of Dallas Lawrence, a thirty-seven year old construction worker who raped and tortured six year old Amy Jacobs for two weeks before strangling the little girl and dumped her body in the Hudson River.

"We the jury find Dallas Lawrence Not Guilty on all counts." the jury foreman said.

Olivia, Fin, Elliot, and Munch, along with Amy's parents Nancy and Harold and ADA Casey Novak couldn't believe what just happened.

"I don't believe this." Olivia said as she stood up and storms out of the courtroom.

"Will she be OK?" Nancy Jacobs asked Casey.

"Olivia takes verdicts like this really hard." Casey said.

Olivia was seething, how could the jury find Dallas Lawrence not guilty, even with a mountain of evidence. Liv sat in her car and sobbed.

"Ohh Amy, I'm so sorry, I thought that we had Lawrence." Liv sobbed.

"Hey Liv, you OK?" Casey asked from outside the car window.

The brunette said nothing, she just looks up at Casey with tears in her eyes.

"I've failed her, Casey, Lawrence walked on Amy's rape and murder and it's my fault."

Casey walked around to the passenger's side and got in the car with Olivia.

"Liv, you did the best that you could, OK. That's all anyone could've asked of you and everyone else in the squad." Casey said before placing her left hand on Liv's right thigh.

"Care to grab a bite to eat with me, Liv?" Casey said.

"No Casey, I'm not hungry, plus I wouldn't be good company." Casey sighed before she exits Olivia's car.

 


End file.
